I'm the one who Understands You
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Set after Harry's name comes out of the Goblet. McGonagall and Dumbledore argue after Snape and Moody leaves, things are said, anger is spilled, but can Albus fix it before he looses his love of his life? R&R! Order of the Phoenix added!
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Dumbledore, Mad- Eye, Snape, and McGonagall**

**Set after Potter's name came out of the Goblet. I own nothing.**

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?"

"Put an end to, don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."

"Well the devil with Barty and his rules! And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, however, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy! Not a piece of meat!"

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that."

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is, knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

McGonagall threw her arms up in the air and walked away and stood behind Snape.

"That will be all." Dumbledore said as if he is pain.

Snape and Alastor walked to the door, but McGonagall didn't budge. Once she knew that the others were gone, she started speaking.

"You are going to do nothing! Potter's already got enough attention on him for a lifetime! Like you said, Potter will stand-alone! There will be nothing neither of us can do."

"My decision is final, Minerva. We can help him prepare though."

"You are going to let a fourth year go up against a dragon, swim the depths of the lake for an hour, and go through a maze that could kill you! Love can't protect him from that stuff, Albus!"

"You don't understand what I am going through right now, Minerva!" Dumbledore yelled and walked over and sat on the stairs in front of his desk.

"I don't understand you? Well, that is just astounding to me!" she yelled back and walked towards him. "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along! All this time and you have the nerve to say I don't understand!" she walks towards the door, but then turns around to say one last thing, "I know you a lot better than you think." And with that, she turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus couldn't wait until breakfast, no tension going to be happening there. He walked down and saw that she was already there with Snape, Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Sprout already eating. She was reading the paper when he went over and sat down. Her glasses were at the tip of her nose and she had her hat on. Albus knew she was in a bad mood.

"Good morning, Minerva." He said.

"Good morning Headmaster." She answered firmly.

"Is this about Harry?" he asked.

"What else could it possibly be, Albus?"

He rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. He started talking to Madam Pomfrey and just ignored McGonagall's attitude for now. This wasn't the place he wanted to fix it. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked away because she was done. Albus watched her go away. He turned to finish his conversation but Madam Pomfrey changed it.

"Fix it Headmaster." She said and that was the end of their conversation. She turned and started talking to Professor Sprout. She was right. He stood up and walked away.

**(Up in his office)**

"You called for me Headmaster?"

Albus had called for Minerva to come up. He didn't say what it was about, but she had a feeling she knew what it was about. He looked at her, she was wearing the same thing she saw her in before except for her hat.

"Yes, Minerva I feel we need to discuss what happened the previous evening." Albus said.

"You summed it up pretty well. Apparently I don't quite understand you." She said. Albus stood up and walked towards her.

"You know that I spoke words last night that I did not intend to." Minerva looked away from him.

"You sounded serious to me."

"Minerva, you are the most loyal person to me in this building and I trust you and you trust me. I never intended to hurt you last night. You are my closet friend,"

Minerva was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say. Her eyes were building up tears though and she didn't like that. She's normally able to keep her emotions inside.

"You're the one I need next to me right now and I shouldn't have pushed you away." He finished.

"We certainly have our differences, but I trust you know what you are doing." Minerva said. She smiled and so did he. She saw his eyes twinkle and that was what made her go weak at the knees. Albus moved closer to her and finally closed the gap between them. She started to cry, but they were happy tears. He kissed her softly for a moment and then pulled away.

"I'm not sure what I'm getting into." Minerva said as she moved away a bit.

"Perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold." Albus said.

"Quoting Snape are we?" They laughed quietly and then he kissed her softly again.

**Dragon Tournament **

Albus sat down next to Minerva who sat next to Snape. He got back from talking to the champions. They had agreed that around people it would be strictly professional. They watched the main three defeat their dragons and then it came time for Harry. She shot a glance at Albus before Harry came out. The dragon and Harry started to fight.

"Ouch!" Minerva said when Harry was hit by the dragon's tail. She shot another glance at Albus who was already looking at her. She turned away because she remembered their agreement. A couple seconds later, the dragon was coming right for them. The tail hit the stands and Minerva fell onto Snape. The dragon made a hole in the stands that separated Minerva and Albus. Albus reached over and helped her get up. She took his hand and he pulled her up. They quickly let go so nobody would suspect anything between them. She shot a thank you glare at him.

**After the first task walking back up to the castle**

"I know what you are going to say Minerva." Albus said before Minerva could say anything.

"That you got him into this even though you had the option of getting him out of it." She said.

They were ahead of everyone getting back up to the castle and so they had a bit of a distance from everyone else. The other teachers were only a couple yards behind them. Even so, they kept their voices down.

"Then I was wrong about what I thought you would say to me." he said.

"What did you think I was going to say, Albus?"

"I thought you would scold me about breaking our deal of being professional when around people." He said quietly.

"Why, because you helped me up back there? I find that you were actually being a gentleman. If anyone questions that, we shall just say you were helping a friend up," She said. They stopped walking and she turned and faced them but they kept a good amount of space between them.

"However, you do bring up a good point."

"I knew I should have held my tongue." Albus said and looked down and saw the other teachers getting closer.

"Potter was nearly killed by a dragon that almost injured people in the stands! Do you still believe that we should let these events unfold?" she asked.

"Now who is quoting Severus?" he asked in a teasing way. Minerva threw her arms in the air again and started to walk away, but she was not angry. "I was just making a joke, Minerva!"

"Believe me Albus I know!" She stopped and waited for him to catch up. Watching from a distance, Snape heard his name said and looked up at the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall who was throwing her hands in the air. He knew something was going on and he was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night of The Yule Ball

Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. A Ball hasn't been held at Hogwarts in a long time. Minerva was out getting the champions set to enter. Albus was in the Great Hall talking to Snape. When she had finished outside with the champions, she joined Albus and Snape.

"Hello Severus, Albus." She greeted.

"Minerva." Albus said with a nod. Snape didn't say anything. He just looked at the two and then the champions came in. Once they were out, the music started and they started to dance. Albus was the first person to go out and dance next and his time was in a moment. Snape turned and looked to see if he would and sure enough, he took Minerva's hand and they went out. He watched them go out still wondering.

"Albus don't give anything away." She whispered.

"Don't worry my dear." He said as they spun around. Soon the dance floor became more crowded and he pulled her closer in.

"I never knew you were this good a dancer." Minerva said and smiled. The space they had left between them had gotten smaller and smaller. Soon the music stopped and everyone clapped. Minerva and Albus smiled at each other. The loud music was going to be played next so they and all the other adults stepped out of the way before students trampled them. Minerva and Albus kept their distance when they came off and made it seem like two friends were dancing together. They were smiling and they walked over to talk to the other teachers including Snape who was still studying them.

"Well the room was nice while it lasted, isn't that right Professor?" Sprout asked to Minerva.

"Yes, all that works. Whose idea was it to bring in a rock band?" she asked.

"The headmasters." Snape answered.

"As much as I would love to stick around and watch the room get chaotic, I have papers I have to grade so good night." She said.

"Good night Minerva." Albus said. Although he doubted it would be the last time he saw her.

"Good night dear." Pomfrey said.

"Night." Snape said.

Albus turned to watch the students dance. He wanted to go and join Minerva, but he couldn't just disappear after she had left. He would give it about a half an hour and for now he would stay and talk among the teachers.

45 minutes later

"Well I have to get up early in the morning." Professor Sprout said.

"I agree," Albus said as they both stood up. "Good night." He said.

Snape looked at him and then looked away. He knew very well that he would not be spending the evening alone. Albus didn't want to make it look like he was rushing so he walked a slow pace and when he was out of view of the other teachers, he snapped his fingers and about four seconds later he was in his office. A tabby cat was sitting on his desk waiting patiently.

"I thought I would see you again." He said with a smile. The tabby cat jumped and transformed into Minerva. She smiled and sat down in one of his armchairs.

"I found it clever of you to wait."

"Well my dear, I do believe Severus may be on to us. I found that he had his eye on us all night." He walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Do you suspect he shall come up tonight and give a lame excuse to see if he is right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Aww my dear, why do you think Fawkes is not here? If anyone is coming a red feather will appear out of fire in mid air." He said and took her hand in his.

"I am so tired. You really know how to dance. My legs kill." She said as she got into a more comfortable position.

"And would this be too soon to ask where you would be staying tonight my dear?" Albus asked. Before she could answer, a red feather appeared.

"Someone is coming Albus." She said as she quickly stood up.

"Go in the back, my private quarters are behind the bookcase." Albus pointed out. He went and sat behind his desk. She found the bookcase and went behind it just in time as Snape knocked on the door and entered.

"Headmaster, I didn't think you would be awake at this hour sir." He said.

"Alas, I am, but I was just about to retire for the evening." Albus answered.

"Oh well I just had some papers for you sir." He said as he looked around the room for any clue as if he was alone, but there was nothing.

"Thank you Severus, just leave them here." He said as he stood up.

"Good night headmaster." Snape said and then went out the door. Albus walked back and opened the bookcase. When he opened it, there would be a living room and then a room off to the left where his bedroom was. He pushed the door open and found Minerva already under the covers, but he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He walked over and sat down on his side and got under the covers. He moved closer to her only to find out that she was awake.

"I take it your staying?" he asked. To answer his question, she moved into his arms and rested her head on him and closed her eyes. He smiled and waved his hand and the candles went out.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning

Albus was the one to wake up first. He woke and he still had her in his arms. He smiled and as much as he wanted to stay in this position he knew he had to get up. He had already slept 15 minutes past the time he normally gets up and he knew that she got up even earlier. He moved to sit up a bit and that is what woke her up.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"7:15." He answered.

She gasped.

"I'm normally up at 6!" she said as she sat up quickly. "And down eating breakfast with Professor's Snape and Sprout at 7!"

"Relax my dear, there are no classes today, remember? Soon the children will be off to visit family for the holidays." He said and then kissed her forehead.

"But won't people wonder why we are both not at breakfast? You said yourself that Snape was on to us and he did stop by last night."

"Perhaps you are right my dear, but do me a favor." He said.

"What?"

"Wait ten more minutes. Or at least we can have a house elf bring us our breakfast and then we will just say we weren't hungry well one of us would."

She didn't answer for a moment, but when she saw his eyes twinkle, she felt weak at the knees.

"Your eyes make me go weak Albus, but yes we may stay. I would like it if my house elf were to bring it. We have a history of trust and we get along well and I know she will not say anything."

He smiled at her and then kissed her. She was about to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He put his hand on her lower back and pushed her closer to him. He finally had to give in for oxygen and let go. She put her head on his chest and then lay back down. He put his arm around her waist and continued to kiss her.

Down at Breakfast

"Professor Snape, have you seen Minerva or the Headmaster?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No, but do you find it as odd as I that they are both not here?" Snape asked.

"What er' hintin at Professor?" Hagrid asked.

"I am merely saying that after the way they danced last night, nobody else but me suspects that they are more than co- workers and friends?"

There was a pause.

"No, Minerva always puts work first and is very strict about the rules. I believe she may just have other things she has to attend to." Sprout answered. There were mummers of agreement.

Back Upstairs

Minerva was getting dressed in her usual attire while Albus was making the bed. Her heart was stilling beating fast from what they just did. Before she spoke a word, Fawkes came flying in and making sounds. She turned to see what the fuss was about.

"My dear, Fawkes is telling me that the Minister and Barty will be entering my office in a matter of seconds." He said.

Minerva had a worried look on her face.

"And what am I to do? Just wait back here? The Minister does tend to drag on. I have business I need to attend to."

Albus walked over to her and pressed a light kiss to her lips and kept them there for a moment and then pulled away.

"You kill me Albus," She said. "I will wait."

"Wait." he said and then went out of the room and quickly came back and pulled her arm and pulled her into his office and just when they were settled, the Minister and Barty came in.

"That was daring." She whispered to him and then looked at the papers.

"Ah Minerva, Albus." The Minister greeted.

"Hello Cornelius," Minerva greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine thank you. We went down to find you at breakfast but Severus said that neither of you showed up."

"We have gotten behind on some paperwork and needed to catch up." Albus answered.

"Well, Dumbledore, I do have matters I need to discuss with, alone." Barty said.

"If this is about Potter, Professor McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor and he is in Gryffindor so I believe she has a right to here." Albus said firmly.

Barty looked at him for a moment and then said, "Very well."

They started to discuss Harry and the Tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

**Night before the second task**

Minerva sat in one of Albus's armchairs near the fire in his office. She had gotten used to spending her nights here. She was still wearing her normal school attire. She didn't spend it every night, but most nights. She did get quite a startle when the door opened. Albus came in very fast.

"Albus! You gave me a fright!" she said and put her book down.

"I'm sorry my dear. I have just felt very rushed and energetic lately. I do believe it might be because of the second task approaching." He answered.

"I have already spoken to Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and the others for going down into the lake." She said and stood and walked towards Albus. He took her hand and moved to another armchair and sat down and she sat on his lap.

"He has been doing very well in these tasks. I would have never expected him to figure out to use a broom." Albus said.

"Mad Eye has been getting on my nerves, Albus. He turned Malfoy into a ferret."

"He is just watching out for Harry." Albus said. Minerva stood up and faced him.

"Even if he is watching out for Mr. Potter he should not be transforming students!"

Albus stood up and took both of her hands in his.

"Try not to worry tonight my dear. I will talk to him." He moved closer and gave her a hug. She rested her head by his neck and closed her eyes. He held her close, but once again before he could say anything, a red feather appeared.

"Severus is coming my dear." He said with a sigh.

"Your bird will be out of feathers soon." She said as she moved away. They walked over towards his desk and made themselves look busy. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Severus." Albus said and then passed a piece of paper to Minerva and she read it. 'You must really love me to do this all the time'

She smiled at him and the Snape came in.

"Headmaster, I… oh hello Professor." Snape said and looked at the two of them.

"Hello Severus." Albus said.

"Sir, I am here to report that someone is stealing from my private storages." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked concerned. "Do you suspect anybody?"

"Three words Potter, Granger, Weasley." He said firmly.

"Now why would they want to steal from you?" Albus asked.

"Do remember their second year?" he asked. "They did create a Polyjuice Potion and the materials stolen are used to make that."

"I don't see any reason for them to make it this year. Why did they make it last year? I know Miss. Granger was in the hospital wing because of it?" Minerva asked.

"Unknown why." Snape answered coolly.

"Well I'm sure we will find out who is stealing from your storages." Albus said and then flipped over some papers.

"I do believe it is time for me to leave Albus. Good night." Minerva said and stood up and looked at him. He did give a confused look, but then turned to Snape. Minerva walked down from the desk and went towards the door and left.

"I do believe I will leave as well." Snape said and then left. Albus just sat there.

'Is she coming back?' he though. He stood up and walked back to his private headquarters. With a wave of his wand, he was in his nightgown. He climbed into bed. It felt cold without her in it. He did realize that she had to leave so he wouldn't suspect anything, but still. A part of him didn't feel right being here without her. Just as he was closing his eyes, he felt something 'jump' onto the bed. He sat up and with a wave of his hand he lit the candles near his bed. Sitting on his bed was a tabby cat, not any tabby cat though.

"I thought you would be retiring in your own rooms this evening." Albus said with a smile. The car looked at him and then turned and jumped off the bed transforming back into her normal self.

"I thought about it, but I changed my mind. Do you mind me staying here?" she asked.

"Oh course not my dear." He said and pulled the covers over so she could get in. She got in and pulled the covers back.

"You do realize that we can't both skip breakfast again. As much as I enjoyed this morning, we can't make that a habit." She said. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Good night." He said and his eyes twinkled. She leaned her head onto the pillow.

"Good night."

**Breakfast **

They had both managed to make it to breakfast in the morning. Everyone was at breakfast talking about the second task that was approaching. They didn't talk that much this morning. Minerva was talking with Madam Maxine, Professor Sprout, and Hagrid. Meanwhile Albus was talking to Snape, Mad Eye, and Karkoff. The second task was in a matter of minutes. Albus looked down at the students and noticed that Harry was looking for Hermione and Ron and sadly he would fail at finding them for at least another two hours. When the time came, everyone was to head down to the lake. Albus was debating whether he was going to ride down with the Minister and Barty or if he would risk it and go with Minerva and try not to give anything away. He met up with Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, Snape, the Minister, and Barty in the courtyard. As they walked down, he was next to Professor McGonagall and Snape. When they reached the boats he had to make a choice. He looked at her.

"I am going with the others, remember the deal." She whispered to him. He nodded and went with Barty and the Minister. They thought it went unnoticed, but of course Snape noticed. He gave McGonagall a funny look and she noticed. She walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" she asked firmly.

He looked at her for a moment.

"No, nothing wrong." He answered coolly.

"Okay, well then get in the boat!" she hurried him along.

Everyone got into the boats and was off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Night after the second task**

It had been an hour after Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid found Barty dead. Now Albus, Minerva, the minister, Snape, and Moody were in Albus's office. Albus was sitting at his desk with one of his hands on his face and the other on the desk. Minerva stood next to Albus's chair, Snape and the Minister were standing next to each other in front of the desk, and Moody was just standing behind them near a post.

"It couldn't have been one of the students." The Minister said.

"So are suspecting foul play from a teacher?" Albus asked with his hand still in his face.

"You know Hogwarts has very loyal teachers Albus. Could it have been a student from one of the other schools?" Minerva asked.

"It could have been anyone sir," Snape said. "Should the Heads of the Houses be keeping an eye on what is going on after hours?"

"I'm not sure what to do at the minute Severus, I need a minute to just think this through. Perhaps you are right." Albus said.

"Albus, are we going to continue to let these events happen and do nothing?" Minerva asked. "First the dark mark, Potter's name coming out of the goblet, and not Barty is dead!"

"What do you suggest we do Professor?" Moody asked from behind. They had forgotten he was there.

"I suggest not wandering the corridors at night alone! One of us could be next Alastor!" she said firm but with concern.

"I do believe we should post up a rule or something so the students are aware there will be troubles if they wander the halls at night." The Minister said.

"I agree with Minerva and the Minister," Albus said. "We shall tell the portraits not to open their doors after hours, in or out."

"And what about the other schools?" Snape asked.

"We shall let the headmaster and mistress handle their students. However, we will tell them what is going on and that the castle will be sealed after hours."

"I do believe nobody should leave the grounds for now." The Minister added.

"Yes, yes. We shall inform them in the morning," Albus said and stood up. Minerva took a step back. "For now, we need sleep," They all nodded. Before everyone left Albus said one more thing, "I do need to speak to Severus and Minerva about some paperwork they have given so please stay." Snape stopped walking and turned around. Once Moody and the Minister were gone and the door shut, they started talking.

"Paperwork Headmaster?" Snape asked puzzled.

"That was a cover up Severus," Albus said and sat back down. "I do suspect foul play from our school. I do know neither of you have done it. You both have my full trust."

"Who do you think Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't put the pieces of the puzzle together yet. I do believe we should keep our eyes open at all times. All rules are very strict right now."

"Agreed." Snape said.

"I should be getting back to my room now." Minerva said. Without even thinking, Albus grabs her wrist as she turns to walk away to stop her from going. She turns and looks at him. Her eyes were telling him not to give anything away. His eyes had no twinkle in them and were begging her not to go. Minerva sighed and took her glasses off with her free hand.

"Alright." She said.

Snape just looked at the two of them but on the inside he was saying 'I knew it, I knew it!' like a little kid.

"Severus, I trust that you will not discuss what went on after the other two left with anyone, especially what just happened now." Albus said and turned to look at him.

"I would never tell a soul Headmaster." He said and he was indeed telling the truth.

Snape nodded and then headed to the door and shut it tight behind him. Once the door was shut, Albus sat up fast and pulled Minerva in for a hug. He held her close. He finally pulled away but still held her but not as close.

"You do know I can take care of myself, right Albus?"

"What you said was true, that one of us could be next." He said in a weak voice.

"Albus," she said and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

He pulled her in again, but this time kissed her. He poured his love for her into it. She finally had to break it for oxygen. She let go and put her head on his chest. He held her as close as he could.

"Albus, you were also right about us needing sleep. Tomorrow people will be asking questions and we will have to provide them with answers." She said quietly. She felt his head nod and she pulled away. He still had her hand and they went back towards the private quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Breakfast the next morning **

She was indeed right that people would be asking questions at breakfast. Since each school and their masters were in the Great Hall. Albus stood up to say a few words before breakfast started.

"Attention!" he yelled. The room went silent and they were all looking at him. "Do to the recent events, rules have become very strict. Any student caught out of bed after hours will have serious punishments. I hope I am making myself clear. This is no laughing matter." He stepped down and went to his sit. He sat next to Snape and McGonagall. The whole room was talking about what happened. The third and final challenge was days away and there was some concern about what could happen that day.

"Who will be placing the cup sir?" Snape asked.

"I have asked Alastor to." He answered. Snape nodded and continued to eat. Albus did as well but he noticed that Minerva wasn't eating. She saw that he noticed and said, "I'm not very hungry." He nodded and looked away. Even though Snape had found out, they didn't want to give anything away to the school.

**Night before the third and final task**

Albus sat in his armchair near the fireplace. He had a concerned look on his face. The next and final task was tomorrow. Minerva came over and sat down on the footstool and looked at him.

"Everything will be fine, Albus." She encouraged.

He turned his gaze from the fireplace to her. She was in normal attire but wasn't wearing her glasses, but she still had her hat on.

"I do hope so my dear." He said.

"Where is that energy you had the other night before the second task? That is what you should have in you." She said. He smiled and took her hand and held it.

"Alas, it has been difficult to have that energy, but you did just help me get some of it back." He said with a smile. She smiled back and stood up, but still held her hand. He stood up to and they went and sat down on the long cushion bench up against the wall. It was a bit ways from the fire, but she warmed his heart up. She took her hat off and placed it on the table next to her.

"I really am fine Minerva." He said.

"I know you better than that Albus and you're not fine. You're scared for Harry." She said. He looked at her and smiled. That she wasn't expecting.

"You were right from the beginning. I shouldn't have let this continue."

"It's not your fault that Barty is dead Albus. Don't blame yourself for that." There was a pause of silence. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. There was then a knock at the door. It was Snape.

"Come in Severus." Albus said. Minerva lifted her head up.

"How do you always know?"

"Magic." He answered and his eye twinkled and that made her smile. Snape came in. He did know about there relationship, but they still let go of their hands and Albus stood up. Snape did see that they were holding hands though, but didn't mention it.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" he asked and went to his desk and grabbed a piece of candy. Minerva stayed where she was for the moment.

"I forgot to tell you the other day, Karkaroff came and questioned me about his Dark Mark sign. He claimed he had been getting signs. Potter saw." He ended coolly.

"What did he say?" Minerva asked and stood up and walked towards them.

"I changed the subject fast. I questioned him about the materials stolen. Sadly, I do believe he is telling the truth."

"I never suspected for a minute it was him." Minerva said and sat down in the chair next to Albus's desk.

"I have come to a conclusion that it must be someone in the castle." Snape said.

"I agree, with the events happening it must be so." Albus said.

"Do you think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there planning something? With the series of events happening it wouldn't be a shock." Minerva asked.

"Possibly. Severus, I trust that you will keep us informed about events that could be occurring on the other side."

"Of course Headmaster." He answered.

"We can only hope that things will go as planned tomorrow and we will have a Tri-wizard champion." Albus said and he moved and stood next to the chair Minerva sat in.

"I shall be going now." Snape said.

"Good night Severus." Albus said. They watched Snape leave. It was silent for a moment. Then Minerva stood up.

"Come on, you need your sleep if you have any chance on focusing tomorrow." She said and nudged Albus to go to bed. He willing went because he knew she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voldemort's Return**

Albus, Severus, Minerva, Arthur, Mr. Diggory, were all around Cedric. Mr. Diggory was screaming and was in tears. Everyone had given him his space. Albus stood very close to Minerva who stood next to Snape.

"Albus, where is Harry?" Minerva asked suddenly. Albus turned to her with his eyes very big and then looked at Snape. Then he looked around.

"Harry!" he yelled.

"He went up with to the castle with Moody sir." Fred Weasley said from the crowd.

"Alastor would never do that!" Minerva said with fear.

"Severus, Minerva, come with me now!" He ordered. Albus raced out of the Arena with Minerva and Snape at his heels.

**At the castle **

"Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!"

"Expelliarmus!" Albus yelled.

He, Minerva, and Snape all come rushing in.

**Minutes after the find out it wasn't Moody **

Albus came out of Moody's office with Harry. Minerva was waiting for them and when they reached her, the started walking out. When they exited the Dark Arts classroom, they ran right into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran over and literally jumped on Harry giving him a hug.

"You two," Albus said. "Get him to the hospital wing now and don't stop to talk to anyone. Am I clear?"

They both nodded and grabbed Harry and raced off to the hospital wing.

"I will get that letter out now." Minerva said as they both were practically running.

"Headmaster!" Snape yelled from up the stairs. They both looked up and saw Snape with Barty Crouch Jr. Snape was holding him while pointing his wand at him. By the looks of it, Barty was trying to escape.

"What should I do with him, he just attempted to run?" Snape asked as he walked down the stairs and caught up with them with Barty still giving him a hard time.

"We'll bring him to my office. There he can wait." He said. Minerva rushed off to mail the letter, and Albus and Snape went to his office.

"Wait about the real Alastor?" Snape asked.

"He will be up in a minute. Madam Pomfrey will be sent along with some other professors to get him out."

**Up in Albus's office **

Snape and Albus used a spell to tie Barty's wrists together.

"This would also explain who killed Barty." Albus said.

"Tell me, did he figure out who you really were?" Snape asked pointing his wand at Barty Jr.

"After the second task." He answered with a laugh at the end.

Before Snape or Albus could respond to that, Minerva came in.

"I sent the letter out." She said.

"I'll be welcomed back! After all, Voldemort would be back if I hadn't sent Harry there! You idiots fell for everything!" Barty said with pride.

"Everyone but Barty." Minerva said coolly.

"He was a fool to begin with! He deserved what he got!" Barty yelled.

"He was your father!" Albus yelled.

"He was no father to me. If you can remember old man, he stated that I was no son of his."

"Every parent would claim that their child was no longer theirs if he turned to Voldemort and became a Death Eater." Snape said.

"And so did your parents disown you Severus?" Barty asked with a crack in his voice.

Snape took his wand and pressed it up against his neck. Barty laughed. Before anyone else spoke, the Minister came in with people to take Barty away.

"There he is." The Minister pointed with a shaking hand. The two men grabbed Barty and Snape still had his wand pointed at him.

"I will escort them out Headmaster." Snape said.

"Be my guest." Albus said and walked over to his desk. He looked at the Minister who didn't bother to stay and chat. He closed the door, which left Minerva and Albus. She walked over to his desk and sat down in a chair.

"How is Professor Moody?" Albus asked.

"We got him up and out. He has been sent to St. Mungo's. Madam Pomfrey and I thought it would be best if he recovered away from here." She answered.

"That was smart." Albus said but didn't look at her. It was quiet for two or three minutes.

"What are you going to do about Harry?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know." He answered plainly.

There was again a moment of silence.

"We need to think about rebuilding the Order of the Phoenix. Now that Lord Voldemort has returned." Albus finally said.

"Of course you know that I will rejoin and Snape will continue to be a spy. Where would have headquarters?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Right now I need names." Albus said and got out a piece of paper and a feather.

"Well you should put myself and Snape. Alastor would most likely, Sirius would want to join to protect Harry."

Albus wrote down those names and just as he was going to write some more, he put the feather down.

"I can't work on that now. I have to much on my mind." He said and stood up and walked over to the cushioned bench and sat down and put his head in his hands. Minerva walked over and sat down next to him.

"Albus, please tell me that you're not blaming yourself." She said softly.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that." He said and lifted his face up to look at her.

"Albus, you cannot keep blaming yourself for everything that happens here or to Harry. There are going to many more times where things will get tougher, but you will survive and you have to get through it because Harry needs you now more than ever." She said. Albus looked at her for a moment and then took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I can always count on you for comfort." He said. She smiled.

"My heart is not made of steel like the rest of the school thinks so." She said. Albus chuckled. He looked at her again and then kissed her softly on the lips. He then pulled away and hugged her.


	9. Chapter 9

**After the Funeral **

Minerva sat in her living room in her quarters of the castle. Albus was with the Diggory family in his office and she didn't want to intrude. Her eyes were a bit watery from the ceremony, but she had recovered from most of her tears. She was flipping through the Daily Prophet in front of her fire when there came a sound from outside her portrait and then it opened and someone walked in.

"Albus!" she said with shock. She thought he had been in his office.

"Hello my dear." He said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Diggory family?" she asked as she put her paper down. Albus sat down in the chair across from her.

"I was, they departed about ten minutes ago to head home with his body. Quite frankly I didn't want to deal with anything else right now…"

"So you came and hid here?" she finished for him. Albus smiled and looked at the fire.

"How do you know where my sentences are going?" he asked with a smile and turned his gaze to her.

"Magic." She said. She was quoting him from when they were in his office before. He gave a laugh and looked down into his lap and then back at the fire.

"I'm going to have to talk to Harry sooner or later." He said.

"Yes, you will. Just give him space for now, besides I saw him walk outside with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley. They haven't left his side."

"I owe him an apology, he told me he was having dreams about Barty Crouch Jr. and I told him not to linger over them."

"You are still taking the fall for this Albus!" she said. She stood up and sat on the arm of the chair he sat in. "Listen, nobody could have stopped these events from happening! It all happened under our noses. How were you supposed to know that Death Eaters had kidnapped Alastor? None of us knew what was happening."

"You know, this place is nice. Why must we always stay in mine?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject Albus Dumbledore!" she said quickly. She stood up and walked over to a cabinet and took a glass out to pour herself a drink. He stood up and followed her over. He reached around her and held her while she was trying to pour the drink, but then put the glass down because she knew she would spill.

"You're right, I'm sorry my dear." He said. She turned around while she was still in his grasps. She leaned against the counter and looked him in the eyes. He moved in and kissed her. He stayed like that for a minute or two and then she pulled away.

"Not now, you have business to attend to." She said. She gave him a light slap on the face and walked away. Albus sighed because he knew she was right. He headed towards the door and walked out. She smiled as she picked up the paper and continued to read it.

**Questions **

Hello all of my readers. There is one more chapter for the Goblet of Fire. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. My question is if I should continue this with the Order of the Phoenix? With Umbridge coming into the picture I think I can come up with some pretty good stories. Tell me what ya think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Night Before the Hogwarts Students leave**

It was the night before the Hogwarts students leave. The others schools left the previous evening. Albus had already talked to Harry. Quite frankly he didn't want to deal with anything else. He knew the press would be eating him and Harry soon so he would need his rest. He walked into his bedroom. Minerva had things she needed to get done so she wasn't sure if she would be joining him tonight as much as she wanted to. Albus waved his wand and he changed into his night robes. He crawled into bed and waved his hand and the candles went out.

**Down in Minerva's office **

Minerva had some final papers she had to grade for her students. They didn't have to have the final grades in until next week, but she wanted to get it out of the way. She only had a couple more papers to get through. Hermione Granger, perfect grade of course. She was one of her best students in the entire school. If only she could pass on some of her skills to Mr. Weasley who just managed to get a passing grade. She made it another ten minutes until she realized she had to go to bed before she fell asleep right there. She wasn't going to wake Albus so she went to her own rooms. She entered her living room and just dropped her papers on the table. She took her hat off and glasses and placed them on top. She headed for her room and didn't bother to turn on the light. She waved her wand and just fell into her bed. She got under the covers and turned onto her side and literally jumped out of her skin. She bumped right into something and it scared her half to death. She got up fast and turned on a light.

"Dear god Albus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she said putting her hand to her chest.

"You were the one who chose not to turn the light on, if you had you would have seen me here." He said. He was lying on his back and turned his head to look at her.

"I expected you would have retired in your own bedroom. How did you know I would come back here?" she asked with her hand still at her chest.

"Fawkes was watching you," He answered plainly. He patted the bed where she would sleep. "Come back my dear." She walked back over and lay down next to him. He wrapped his am around he waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Did you talk to Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did. He is still a bit shaken, but I think leaving all of this will help him. Tell me my dear, where do you plan on going for the summer?"

"I'm not sure yet, and you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure either. I thought about staying here for a bit."

"Don't want to get eaten by the press back in London?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe I'll stay with you for a bit." She said softly. He could tell she was almost out.

"Go to sleep my dear, you need your rest." He said.

"Alright." She said quietly.

Albus leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then turned and with a wave of his hand, the light went out.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Order of the Phoenix **

**Week before the Students arrive at Hogwarts**

It is only a week before the students arrive at Hogwarts. Much the teachers have to do to prepare for their arrival. So why not have the Minister add to that list? Albus Dumbledore had a meeting with the Minister along with the Heads of the Houses, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. The Minister was not alone when he entered.

"Good afternoon Dumbledore, Professors." He said.

"Good afternoon sir." They all said very quietly.

"As you are well aware of Dumbledore, the Defense Against the Dark Arts class has had some struggles over the years." The Minister started.

"Actually Minister," Albus said. "We have only had that problem since Lord Vold…"

"Hem Hem," A small squeaky voice said from behind Fudge. A short woman dressed in all pink came out. "Please refrain from using that name in this school."

"And might I ask, who are you?" Snape asked coolly.

"This is Dolores Umbridge." Albus answered. Minerva and Snape took a sip from their drink

"Yes, and this is also the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Fudge said. Minerva and Snape almost coughed up their drinks and set their glasses down. Flitwick and Sprout eyes widened. That definitely went noticed by Umbridge.

"Sir," Albus said completely ignoring Snape and Minerva. "I have already arranged for the real and I am positive real Alastor Moody to teach this year."

"And were you so sure last year that it was the real Alastor?" Umbridge asked in yet another squeaky annoying voice.

"This time we chose to give him the Veritaserum before he entered Hogwarts grounds and not after." Snape said coolly.

"Severus, please." Albus said. It was hard for him not to laugh at that though.

"Well due to the recent events of people believing a false statement made by Mr. Harry Potter I feel that it is necessary for the Ministry to take over that department. We would like to make the parents feel at ease about all of this nonsense and quite frankly Albus having an ex- Auror teach the subject is not in its best interest for the school and students." Fudge said firmly.

"Excuse me Minister, but I do not think it is necessary to point fingers at students." Minerva said firmly back at him.

Umbridge stared at Minerva and she had no problem giving her eagle eyes back.

"It is if they are telling the public nonsense Minerva!" Umbridge said.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick just watched this and wishing they had popcorn with the show they were watching right now.

"Minister, you must see reason! The dementors showing up in a Muggle village without reason to harm Mr. Potter is very rare and unusual. You may not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned," he said when Umbridge interrupted with that squeaky cough. He ignored it and continued, "Do not make unnecessary changes to the school. The Ministry does not need to worry about the Dark Arts class. The Moody the children saw last year is far from the real Moody. The real Alastor was indeed a dark wizard catcher, but not a bad person."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore but my mind is made up! I cannot have students running around casting spells at each other that were taught by an ex- Auror! Or anyone!" Fudge said and raised his voice a bit at the end.

"If I may say, we have a good grasp of control on our students." Flitwick said.

"I do see it a different way, if I may speak Minister." Umbridge said.

"Of course, you may." Fudge said.

"I believe that you may believe you have a good control over your students and it is quite possible that you do, however. If my memory serves me correct, didn't Mr. Harry Potter break into a trap door his first year? His friend Miss. Granger created a Polyjuice potion and transform herself into a cat. The Weasley boys were betting on who would win the tri-wizard tournament, Miss. Weasley flooded a bathroom. " Umbridge said and then Minerva cut her off.

"Are implying that I have no control over my students!" she snapped. "I will have you know that the House of Godric Gryffindor does not behave like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons! And I do not tolerate people who tell me otherwise!" She sat up straight in her chair after she finished. Umbridge looked at the Minister who looked at Albus.

"Nothing I can say to that Minister, well that you wish to hear." He said. Umbridge looked like a strawberry with her face getting a bit red from anger.

"I do believe that we are done here. Dolores will move in tomorrow morning." Fudge said. They headed for the door and left before anyone could reply. It was silent for a moment.

"I am suspecting that there will be foul play from that woman." Minerva said.

"I agree with you Minerva. She was way out of line." Sprout said.

"Well if worse comes to worse headmaster," Snape said as he walked to the door. Then turned to say one last thing. "We can always keelhaul her." And with that he left. Flitwick and Sprout stood up.

"I must be off now." Sprout said.

"As should I." Flitwick added and then they headed for the door and left leaving Minerva and Albus alone.

"That woman is so luck that I don't drink!" she said in a very angry voice and stood up and started pacing. "She purposely only gave Gryffindor examples!" Albus stood from his chair and walked over and stopped her from pacing. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I will handle Umbridge. Remember my dear, you are the Deputy and she is not." He said in a sweet tone that always made her calm. He pulled her in and gave her a hug. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't want to have to pull a Barty on her and turn her into a ferret."

Albus smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair in her face out of the way and kissed her. At first, he was the only one but when she finally relaxed she joined in on the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**During the feast to welcome the students back**

**Umbridge already interrupted Albus**

Minerva had to pull herself together from laughing. She was acting weird the entire meal. A couple of times Albus looked at her but she would look away so she wouldn't laugh. Finally, he said something.

"Minerva, this is unlike you." He said.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, it is just you should have seen your face when you came to sit down." She said quietly.

"Yes I indeed did not see that little show happening tonight when I pictured this evening." He said and took a sip from his glass.

"After seeing that, there is something I need to discuss with you later in private." She said quietly. The meal was coming to a close. When all the students were out of the Great Hall it just left all the teachers.

"Well good night and sweet dreams." Umbridge said and headed for the main doors. She waddled there, which did give some of the teachers a laugh.

"Headmaster, should we tell her about the door over there?" Sprout asked and pointed to the teacher's entrance.

"No, we'll let her walk." He said. The House Heads laughed and some of the other professors did as well.

**Later that Night**

Albus was sitting in his armchair reading a book when Minerva came in. When she shut the door, he waved his wand and put a spell on the door.

"What does that do?" she asked.

"Only allows you and Severus in after hours and nobody else." He answered. She walked over and sat on his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," She started. "With Dolores here at Hogwarts I think it would be best if we didn't spend every night together."

"And why is that my dear?" he asked puzzled.

"If Dolores were to ever catch us that could mean serious trouble for the both of us. What if she came to my rooms one night needing to speak to me and I wasn't there?"

"I see you point and I sadly agree. I have a question." He said.

"What?"

"Will you stay tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and then kissed him. He took that as a yes. She tilted her head so he wouldn't pull away.

**Staffroom the next day**

Minerva, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, was all in the staff room discussing their houses when they got a very unfriendly visit from Umbridge.

"Hem Hem." She said.

Flitwick rolled his eyes, Sprout picked up her coffee and started to drink in fast and Minerva and Snape shot a look at each other.

"Hello Professor." Sprout said in a pretend cheerful voice when she was done drinking.

"Hello dear, I just have a few questions for you all if you do not mind." She said and took a seat on the other side of the table so she could see all of them.

"It depends on the questions." Minerva answered coolly.

"Well actually dear the Minister has asked me to ask you a series of questions so I am afraid you have to answer. Okay," she said in a sweet annoying voice. "My first question is the whereabouts of Hagrid."

"I am afraid you will have to direct that question to the Headmaster." Snape answered even though he and Minerva were well aware of where he was.

"Okay, then," Umbridge said and wrote something down. "Now, I need to know your relationships with the Headmaster himself." Snape looked at Minerva who stayed perfectly calm.

"We met outside of Hogwarts for an interview for my position. He was a teacher here and he remembers that I was always a pro when it came to talking about plants." Sprout answered.

"And so did he also offer you head of Hufflepuff?"

"A few years later yes. According to him, Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the elements of earth. So when the Head of that House retired he found it fitting to give it to me."

"Interesting…." She said and scribbled some things down. "What about you Professor Flitwick.

"I came to teach here a year before he became Headmaster of this school. We have worked side by side for a very long time. About two years later he appointed me head of Ravenclaw. Like Professor Sprout, he told me that Ravenclaw corresponds roughly to the elements of air and seeing as how I am charms teacher, I was given the position. Great man Dumbledore is." He finished. Umbridge nodded and scribbled more things down.

"Professor Snape, your story is?" she asked.

"He asked me when the other retired, I said yes. I took the position of Head of Slytherin because the potions teacher has always taken the job, end of story." He said firmly and coolly. He was not willing to go into details. Umbridge looked at him and then scribbled things down.

"And you Minerva." She said.

"I came to teach at Hogwarts when Albus took the position of Headmaster. I was appointed Head of Gryffindor because I was a former Gryffindor and also because he thought it was fitting that I take it."

"And why do you think he appointed you Deputy?" she asked. Minerva could tell she was digging around.

"He found me as one of his most trustworthy and loyal friends at Hogwarts and an excellent teacher," she answered. Umbridge looked at her. "If you are looking for something else you would have to ask him himself."

"No, no I believe I have everything I need." She stood up and waddled out of the room.

"Something is coming up." Sprout said when she was gone.

"Indeed, she is digging." Minerva said.


	13. Chapter 13

Minerva sat in her living room thinking about what was going on. Harry had gotten a detention for lashing out at Umbridge about Voldemort and on top of that the teachers have to worry about what is going on with Umbridge and what she could possibly be cooking up. On top of all of that, she had to hide her relationship with Albus from Umbridge, which meant they couldn't always be found together. It was for the best though. She had enough of sitting around. She left her room and transformed into her tabby cat side. She liked wandering the castle at night in her cat form. It was also easier to catch students out of bed. She headed for the Great Hall. What she didn't expect to see was Albus pacing back and forth in front of the doors. Why wasn't he in bed? She wanted to go up to him but she didn't want to get caught. It would look like they were sneaking around. She sat there and watched him for a while. He looked frustrated. Then another surprise came, Snape came out from the courtyard.

"Ah Severus." Albus said.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me, but why not in your office?" he asked.

Minerva had enough; she came out from the shadows and meowed. Albus and Severus turned quickly thinking it was Mrs. Norris. They both had their wands out but when they saw it was her they lowed them. Minerva jumped from the stairs and transformed back into her normal self.

"I was on one of my walks when I saw you pacing and then you came." She said turning to Snape.

"Well it is a good thing you are here actually," Albus said. "I believe that Umbridge has another purpose here."

"Besides to make us all paranoid?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to meet in my office because I believe I am being watched in there. I felt an unusual presence."

"Do you think it is Dolores?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not quite sure who it is, I needed to discuss something with the two of you though that no other ears could hear." He said.

"And so you chose here?" Minerva asked puzzled. They were standing in a open area with an eco.

"No, come with me." Albus said and headed towards the door. They walked out and headed down towards Hagrid's hut. They didn't go inside but they stopped and stood outside of it.

"Okay, now what is the problem Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I believe my presence around Harry could possibly harm him. I discovered last year that there is a connection between Voldemort's mind and his own. Whether they are aware of it, I do not know. Last year, he told me he had a dream about Barty Crouch Jr. over the summer. From my understanding it felt as if he was really there."

"How do you think you will harm Potter?" Snape asked. "Shouldn't you protect him from it?"

"Lord Voldemort has always feared me and gotten angry because of me and the things I have done to not only hold him back but to protect Harry. If I am around Harry and Harry gets angry at anything, or me Voldemort may be able to feel it and realize the connection and use that to his advantage."

"How do you believe this happened Albus? Was it when James and Lily died?" Minerva asked.

"Quite possibly. I keep searching for something I missed or overlooked." He answered and sat down on Hagrid's steps.

"Are you suggesting Potter is a Horcruxe?" Snape asked.

"That is what frightens me the most but it is unclear at the moment."

"If Harry continues to lash out at Umbridge won't that increase he chances of the Dark Lord finding out about the connection?" Minerva asked.

"Yes and that is why I need both of you to keep an eye on him," Snape rolled his eyes thinking oh boy. "Severus, I know that you and Harry do not get along, but this could damage the Order if the connection is made."

"I will keep an eye on him but I will not play favorite to him." He said.

"Thank you, and Minerva my dear," he said standing. "I need you to keep a very close eye seeing as how you are the head of his house and the second person he comes to when in trouble."

"I will do what I can Albus, but there is only so much I can do. If Umbridge gives him a detention I cannot overrule it." She answered.

"I understand that, I thank you both." He says. Snape and Minerva nodded and Snape headed towards the castle. Albus and Minerva did as well, but in a slower pace.

"Albus, if your office is being watched you know what that means right?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"We must exercise extreme caution and no more of anything there." She stated.

"Yes, I know sadly," He said. "I can always count on you Minerva."

"Now isn't that why I'm your Deputy?"

They laughed and then when they reached the castle he said good night and she went back to being a cat. Snape, Albus, and Minerva thought they had gone unseen, but they were wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva didn't want to wake up the next morning. She was so tired from her walk last night. She sadly knew she had no choice. She got up and changed into her attire and left to start the day. Sadly it would be a bad start. She walked into the Great Hall through the main entrance and she was walking towards Snape who was going the other way in a hurry.

"Come with me now." He said and he sounded very serious. She turned around and caught up.

"What is going on Severus?" she asked. They walked towards the stairs and started to go up.

"I believe Umbridge found out somehow about our little walk yesterday with the Headmaster. She gave me a series of questions and a couple involved last night and why I was in bed so late."

"Are you serious?" she asked with shock. "Wait, how would she know you were in bed so late? Are we all being watched?"

"Apparently. If I am correct you will be the next one she talks to. I was preparing you for what you might get." He answered.

"She cannot possibly have that many eyes in the school. Nobody likes her!" she said frustrated. "What did you tell her?"

"I only said that I was out patrolling the dungeons." He answered. They stopped at a floor and headed through the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I am going to see the Headmaster. I need to speak with him."

"I'm not going to allow this woman to walk all over me or others. Just because she knows Fudge doesn't mean she has the right to stalk us!"

They stopped in front of the gargoyle. They looked around and saw nobody was around. They gave the password and it created stairs and they went up. They entered his office.

"Albus?" Minerva called. They went in further and stopped at the empty desk.

"Phineas!" Snape yelled at the portrait. He was asleep but Snape woke him up.

"What is so important that you would awaken me for!" he snapped.

"Where is the headmaster?" Snape asked in a snappy way.

"I don't like that tone!" Phineas snapped.

"Phineas this is important." Minerva said and walked so he could see her.

"Aww Minerva! Of course I will give the headmaster's mistress an answer," he said happily. She blushed a bit but shook it away. "He is back in his private quarters my dear. I believe he has a guest. The teacher that was really some death eater I believe. I'm sure you know the way back there."

"Awfully big risk to take." Snape said. He followed her back to the bookcase and opened it up. They walked in and sure enough found Mad Eye Moody sitting talking with Albus.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Snape." Moody said. Albus turned around to see them standing there. Minerva closed the bookcase and they walked over to join them.

"What is the pleasure Alastor?" Minerva asked.

"I was explaining to him about last night. I have sensed that I am not being watched back here." Albus said.

"About last night Headmaster," Snape said. "I do believe Umbridge somehow found out. She gave me a series of questions on how I slept last night."

"And what about you Minerva? Did she ask you?" Albus asked.

"Snape pulled me away before she could get to me." she answered.

"Apparently we also have tabs put on us." Snape said in an annoyed way.

"You aren't the only ones with tabs on you, Kingsley informed me that they almost caught Sirius." Moody said.

"Of course." Snape said coolly.

"Severus, not now!" Albus snapped. "When? At the station?"

"Yes, Malfoy spotted him. We managed to get him back though."

"Thank goodness." Minerva said.

Before anything else could be said, a red feather appeared.

"Umbridge is coming." Albus said and he stood up. He went over and grabbed some Floo powder.

"Here Alastor, use my fireplace." He said.

"I will keep you informed." Moody said. In a flash he was gone. Snape, Minerva, and Albus rushed out.

"Sir, if we are all here she will suspect something." Snape said.

"I'll turn into my cat form and sneak out when she comes in." Minerva said. She did and hid behind the chair close to the door. Umbridge walked in.

"Well, what a surprise to see Albus Dumbledore talking…"

"With one of my teachers? Yes how strange seeing as how it is my job." Albus answered. He saw Minerva slip out and then relaxed for a moment that is.

"I have a letter from the Minister I do believe you should read Dumbledore." She said.

Albus took the letter and read it and when finished looked at her.

"What does it say Headmaster?"

"That Dolores Umbridge is the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

Snape looked at her.

"I do believe we have some major issues we need to discuss about the welfare of the students. I do believe the heads of the houses should be here to hear this." She said and pulled out a list of things to cover. It was quite long.

"I shall have them sent to my office." Albus said and headed for the back.

A couple minutes later Professor Sprout and Flitwick showed up and they didn't look quite happy.

"Ah and now where is Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge asked. She turned and looked around but only saw a cat walking. She didn't know it was Minerva though.

"Ah, I believe that is number seven on my list! Animals wandering the school grounds! As much as I do love cats I do not like them wandering around!" she walked over to the cat. Sprout looked at Albus and Flitwick and they started to silently laugh. Snape looked like he was enjoying the show. Umbridge pointed her wand at the cat. Minerva hissed and ran around Umbridge. She jumped onto the table and then jumped off and transformed back into herself. She had her wand out and was giving her an eagle eye. Umbridge looked very angry.

"I also don't like people pointing their wands at me!" Minerva snapped. She looked at her and Umbridge looked back. This was going to be a very long year. Minerva stood next to Albus.

"Well, now Minerva I do hope that you are a registered animagus." Umbridge said firmly.

"I have been for most of my life, now continue." She said.

"Well my first concern is punishment of the students. Mr. Potter demonstrated this perfectly on the first day of classes!" Umbridge said.

"If this is all going to be about Harry Potter I might as well stop you there Dolores," Albus said. "Harry is not the only student in this school and if you wish to discuss Mr. Potter that is another matter for another time."

"Very well Dumbledore. I will discuss authority with you and then leave you all to your business. I have a higher authority over all of you except Dumbledore. If I feel things aren't right, I will make changes to your houses."

For the next couple minutes they all listened to her, well they tried. Sprout looked at Minerva who rolled her eyes. Flitwick almost fell asleep but Snape slapped him on the shoulder so he wouldn't. Once she was finished, she waddled off. It was silent for a moment.

"She's lucky I didn't bite her." Minerva said. Flitwick chuckled at that and Sprout laughed.

"Now while I think about it, I am going to hurry off to my house's common room to make sure she isn't going there." Flitwick said and raced off.

"I do agree with that!" Sprout said and hurried for the door.

"I do believe she will not dare enter the dungeons but to be safe I do believe I will go and head her off." Snape said and hurried to the door as well shutting it with a slam.

"And aren't you going to go racing off?" Albus asked.

"After she dared to interrupt you that feast, I had a chat with the Fat Lady. We are both on the same page of not letting anyone in but Gryffindor's, you, and myself." She answered. She sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"I myself made some deals myself," Albus said and moved towards her. "You see Umbridge hired Peeves to follow my every move. I do believe that is how she found out about you and Severus coming on the grounds. I had a talk with him this morning and we made a deal. Plus once I found out it was him, I sealed my office so no ghosts could get in."

"Wow, that evil witch!" Minerva said.

"Indeed, but that also means we do not have to worry about the evenings anymore."

"Wait, did Peeves hear what we said?" she asked with concern.

"No, thank goodness." He said. He moved to her and grabbed her hands and pulled her up into his arms. He was a completely different person around her. He did indeed love her very much and not many people would find that he is quite a romantic guy. Minerva was indeed strict with her students, but behind the scenes with Albus she was just a normal person in love. He leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as he could. She tilted her head to get a better angle. Just as things were heating up, they heard the door open and thank the heavens it was just Snape who forgot to say something. He walked in and his eyes widened at what he saw. He did know about them, he just didn't expect to walk in on them. Minerva put her head on his shoulder and turned her head away, but was still in his arms.

"Yes Severus?" Albus asked.

"Another time, sir." He said and shut the door fast. He headed down the stairs and then paused and in his head he was thinking, 'wow, that won't leave my head'

Back in the office, she moved away.

"Well, he won't forget that now will he?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him my dear." Albus said and still held her but then brought his lips back to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

The announcement of Umbridge becoming High Inquisitor spread through the school faster than light. Umbridge made all these new rules and one thing she would be doing was observing the teachers to see how they were doing. The buzz around the school was every student wishing that she would observe Professor McGonagall during their period. Everyone knew that they hated each other. Albus didn't leave his office except for dinner. Minerva was getting annoyed at that. She was sitting in her office one day when Hermione came in to talk to her.

"Hello Miss. Granger." She said.

"Hello Professor, I need to discuss something with you that Harry refused to and I feel that if I don't speak up about it, he will get hurt more and more."

"Oh course!" Minerva said and got up and shut her office door. "What is going on?"

"Well, first of all I came to you because I know that you are a member of the you know and I know that any other teacher would tell him to stop fusing over it but what Umbridge is doing to Harry is driving him to a paranoid stage," she started. She sat down in the chair across from Minerva. "She is giving him pointless detentions and during these detentions he has to use a special quill. The quill is scaring his hand professor and it is really starting to affect him and his work. I tried getting him to talk to Dumbledore but he refuses and when he talked to Sirius it helped a bit but he just went back to being paranoid again and I'm really starting to get worried about him." She finished with her eyes watering up a bit. Minerva was stunned at this.

"Oh my, okay I will bring this to Dumbledore right away," she said finally and stood up fast. "Have you talked to Harry about anything else?"

"No, but Ron said he talks in his sleep and wakes up all sweaty." Hermione answered standing.

"Very well, I will talk to him now. I will see you in class later Miss. Granger and thank you for coming to me." Minerva said and she opened the door. They both walked out and went different ways.

**Up in Albus's office**

Minerva rushed up to Albus's office and found that he was not at his desk. She talked to Phineas and he said that he left the castle for special circumstances and that he needed her to cover for him. She was now getting really frustrated at him. She left because she was due for a class and that would be the class where Umbridge was there as well.

**Her Classroom**

When she entered the classroom, Umbridge did indeed bug her but she shook her off and Umbridge never made another sound the rest of the class. When the class was over Umbridge approached her and said she would get her results soon. By the end of the day, she was more awake than ever. She went to dinner and indeed had to cover for Albus. When dinner was over, she went back to her room and a few minutes later left as a tabby cat. She had to talk to Albus, but she didn't want to get caught. She reached the gargoyle and it just opened to her. She changed back into herself and entered.

"Ah Minerva! Just the person I wanted to see! How are you my dear?" he asked jumping from his chair. He came over to her and kissed her. She was the one to pull away.

"I need to talk to you about Harry." She said and sat down in the armchair.

"What has happened?" he asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Umbridge has been making Harry paranoid according to Miss. Granger. She has been putting scars into his hands." She said.

Albus stood up and walked to his desk.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Sounds as if it started on his first detention," She answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I cannot do anything about it." He said. He turned to look at her. She was now angry.

"What do you mean you cannot do anything? You are the Headmaster!" she said in an angry tone.

"I told you I cannot go near Harry and I cannot upset Umbridge or she could have me tossed and she could take over!"

Minerva shook her head. "I cannot deal with this now." She then headed for the door. Albus followed her out. She walked down the stairs and down the hallway.

"Minerva!" Albus yelled and caught up with her and she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What was that all about?" he asked angrily.

"What is this about Albus! Do you really have to ask me that! This is about you not doing anything for Harry!" she said and started yelling.

"I told you and Severus what I was doing Minerva!" he said. He wasn't yelling but his voice was firm.

"Yes, and I understand that you are trying to protect the boy from Lord Voldemort, but who is supposed to protect him from the rest of the world? There is only so much I can do Albus, there is only oh so much Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley can do!"

They thought that nobody was around but behind a column, Umbridge listened to everything being said. She had followed Minerva from her room knowing she was going to Dumbledore.

"I made myself very clear Minerva…" Albus started to say.

"Yes you did! You told me that Voldemort could feel his anger! That Harry can feel his! How do you suppose letting Umbridge scar and lead Potter into a paranoid stage will help him control his anger when he doesn't even know about the connection? It is only a matter of days Albus! A matter of days until Voldemort realizes the connection and uses that to his advantage!" she yelled.

"I know that Minerva! I know! It is maddening! I keep searching through everything I have to find a way to stop it! How exactly can I do that without significant knowledge what is really happening to Harry if he will not talk to anyone about it?" Albus yelled back.

"And what will happen when Voldemort breaks into his mind and you don't have a plan? You cannot risk the boy's life trying to find answers Albus! You cannot let Dolores continue this or continue to take over the school! You cannot base everything on maybes!" she yelled. Albus didn't respond to that. "You need to figure out what you are doing and right now you don't need me as a distraction." And with that, she turned and walked away passing Umbridge without knowing she was there.


	16. Chapter 16

Minerva and Albus hadn't spoken in days. They did sit next to each other at dinner, but they did not speak. Albus did think about what she had said, but still had troubles. Minerva was not proud of how she lashed out at Albus but she needed to get through to him about what he was doing to Harry, to her and Snape, and to the school. She did find that Umbridge seemed to be watching her and Albus at dinner. She couldn't figure out why, but she didn't really care.

**Night of the Nightmare **

Minerva was awaken late in the night. It finally happened, the connection was made. Minerva rushed Harry and Ron to Albus. She had gotten the other Weasleys as well. Then Fawkes had given them a warning that Umbridge was coming. She rushed off to stall her for a long enough time to get Harry and the Weasleys to Sirius and the rest of the Order. She had just exited the gargoyle when she saw Umbridge. She rushed over to her.

"Out of my way Minerva, there are children up and out of bed." She ordered.

"I beg your pardon? I have been patrolling these hallways all night and have seen no students out of bed."

Umbridge looked at her. She squinted her eyes and said, "You were with Dumbledore weren't you!"

"Excuse me? Did you not understand what I just said?" Minerva asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Minerva! I heard your entire conversation with him about Potter and how he doesn't need you as a distraction! I knew you two were in a relationship and it was only a matter of time I got all the evidence I needed to give to Fudge!" She sounded very happy.

"I am sorry to ruin your moment of happiness but Professor Dumbledore has never been more than a friend and boss to me. You misunderstood what I was saying. I had dropped off papers at his office and then we argued and he didn't need all those papers I gave him as a distraction so I am sorry to disappoint you but you are mistaken." Just then she saw Fawkes and she knew that the students made it out. With that, she walked past Umbridge and headed for her quarters. When she got back her heart was beating quite fast. She wouldn't be able to rest now. She went to lie down on her couch. She just looked into the fire. She was lucky not to have a heart attack with all the stress on her. She closed her eyes to try and relax but she couldn't. The connection had been realized and Harry was angrier now more than ever. She then heard a crack. She reached for her wand and gave herself more light to see what it was.

"I would appreciate it if you lowed your wand." It was Albus.

"What do you want?" she asked in a not so loving tone.

"I came to tell you that I apologize and that you were right about Harry and everything else. I just had a chat with Umbridge and it wasn't very friendly." He said. She sighed and moved over so he could sit down. He sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you came to that realization." She said.

"I am sorry Min, I don't know what came over me and I never wanted to raise my voice with you," He said. "I also realized that you are the one that I need by my side and that you are certainly not a distraction for me." She nodded her head but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"I cannot continue to be the only one defending the students. They need you Albus and that is why you are headmaster."

He nodded. She never saw him agree so much. He was definitely weak from the Ministry beating at him. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back and put his arms around her. She finally pulled away. He sighed.

"You know Umbridge has surveillance our every move right, she is figuring it all out." Minerva said.

"Let her wonder for now my dear." He said and moved and took her in his arms and they lay down on the couch in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Snape had noticed a change in Minerva and Albus's behavior, they must have made up. They were at breakfast and they were talking like they normally do. Snape wasn't the only person who noticed the change, Umbridge did as well and she knew that she wanted to catch them in the act. She had an idea in her mind and so she left breakfast early to go send an owl to someone.

During the lunch break

Minerva, Snape, and Albus were all in Albus's office discussing school issues when there was a knock at the door and Umbridge came in.

"Good afternoon, I see you are all busy so I will make this brief." She said in the most annoying voice.

"Very well." Albus said firmly as she took out a piece of paper. Minerva stiffened her back and sat up straight and Snape got an unpleasant look on his face.

"The Minister has requested that since I have made some major changes to the school that were necessary, he has requested I have full access to your office 24-7 in case I have important things to change." She said.

"What do you mean by full access Dolores?" he asked her.

"Like I know all passwords, night passwords, where your private quarters are and those passwords. It is at the Minister's request." She answered.

"I will give you the night password but I do believe the private quarters is going a bit too far. I assure you if you need to discuss something with me late at night I shall know you are coming. The night password is Sherbet Lemon." Albus answered.

Umbridge stared at him for a moment and then shot Minerva a look before she left. Once the door was shut, Minerva stood up.

"That woman is bloody lucky I don't drink!" she snapped and started to pace.

"Severus, do you mind going to make sure she is gone?" Albus asked and was hinting for him to let him deal with Minerva.

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said and rushed out. Yet again, once the door was shut. Albus stood up to stop Minerva from pacing. He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes.

"You know, I have noticed that I see a side of you that the rest of the school rarely sees." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"And what side of me do you see?" she asked and put her head to his chest.

"Well everyone knows of your anger for that toad, but you show it differently around me. Yes indeed you are angry, but I also see a flicker of fear in your eyes and you turn and ask for comfort." He answered.

She looked up at him not knowing to be mad or just relax, but she agreed with him.

"I just so happen to agree with you." She said.

"So my dear, what would you say to me asking you to stay here? Even with Umbridge's threat?"

"I say that I will not let her try and split us. If we do get caught, well you can always put a powerful memory charm on her." She said with a smile. He chuckled and took her hand and they went back to their quarters.

**A couple nights later…**

Minerva sat in what they called their bed reading a Transfiguration paper Hermione wrote. She was waiting up for Albus to come to bed. He said he would be there in a moment but she had no idea what he was doing. He finally came in and he had so sort of buzzer in his hand.

"What is that Albus?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, I put a spell on the door so if it indeed opens, we will know because this will make a buzzing noise and it will turn red. I thought I would do it for well, in case we are 'busy' with other things." He said. That did make her blush and she put Hermione's paper down.

"Well that was indeed smart thinking but you do realize she will probably come tonight to test if you will be in your office." She said as she watched him sit down next to her.

"That is a definite possibility. However…" he started to say.

"No however tonight Albus, I am tired. I had to grade over 100 papers, break up a fight in the courtyard, caught to kids out of bed as I was coming here…" she said when Albus cut her off by kissing her. She didn't realize she started to kiss him back. He slowly made his way until he was on top of her. Sadly, they would be interrupted. The buzzer started to go off. He sighed.

"I told you." She said as she sat up and he got off.

"I put a charm on my private quarters door so only you and I are allowed to enter. She is already in my office, should I just wait and see what she does?" he asked and pulled out a small TV that showed his office and her in it.

"Albus, have you been shopping in muggle towns again?" she asked as she watched him place the TV in front of them and then he sat down next to her.

"Yes, they call these security cameras. I'm surprised Arthur Weasley hasn't seen these yet. I am quite curious to see what she does."

She laughed and they watched to see what she would do. She was indeed looking for evidence of their relationship and looking for the door that would lead her to their private quarters. They both found it funny how she started knocking on walls. Then she went over to his desk and tried to open the drawers.

"You put a spell on your desk, too?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed, I am not as dumb as she sometimes thinks." He answered.

"How long do you think she will look around?" Minerva asked.

"Oh not long if she opens the bottom left drawer." He answered with a smile. Minerva looked at him puzzled. Umbridge then indeed go for the bottom drawer and opened it and let out a horrific scream that made Minerva jump but Albus wrapped his arms around her to calm her. Umbridge went straight for the door and left.

"I may have borrowed a boggart from Sirius's house." He said and waved his hand and the TV went away.

"Albus!" Minerva said with a smile as she lay down. He lay down next to her and gave he a kiss goodnight and then they both drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Before Harry has the dream**

Minerva was about to go to Albus's office when Neville had come to her room.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall please answer it is important!" he yelled and knocked on the portrait. She went rushing to the door.

"What is it Mr. Longbottom?" she asked.

"It's Harry, something happened he had a dream and he was saying Ron's dad is in trouble. He… he needs you, he needs Dumbledore." He answered. She quickly followed Neville and got Harry and Ron and rushed them to Dumbledore's office.

(I'm not going to type out the entire scene so I'm going to skip ahead to when she has to go and distract Umbridge)

Minerva rushed out of Albus's office and raced down the corridors and bumped right into Umbridge.

"Dolores! What are you doing up? It is not your evening to patrol?" Minerva asked.

"I do believe that there are quite a few Gryffindors out of bed Minerva! And it is not your evening either so what are you doing out so late?" she asked and tapped her foot.

"I was in the staff room and decided to take a walk before bed like I usually do." She answered firmly. Umbridge looked at her.

"You are a liar! You were with Dumbledore weren't you? I always knew something was going on between you two and now I have caught you in the act!" Umbridge barked.

"I am not lying to you Dolores. There is nothing between Professor Dumbledore and myself and I do not see how you would think there was. He is a loyal friend and nothing more." Minerva answered looking her straight in the eyes.

"I do not by a single bit of that Minerva. Why else would he appoint you Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress? The Minister will here of this situation after all I did hear your argument you a while ago. How he didn't need you as a distraction!" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"With paperwork that I needed him to look over yes that was a distraction for him and that is what I meant! There has never been anything between us and that is that." She said and pushed past her.

"This is not over Minerva! I will have order! Don't be surprised if you…" she started to say but Minerva turned into a cat and ran off so she wouldn't have to listen to her. She went up to her rooms for the rest of the evening and hoped Harry was okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**During the Christmas Holidays**

None of the teachers went home for the Christmas Holidays and certainly not Umbridge. While there weren't many students to watch, she was going to catch Albus and Minerva. Minerva was in the staff room with Rolanda, Madam Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, and soon Umbridge. They were sitting there just talking when Umbridge came in.

"Minerva, I wish to speak to you and the headmaster right away in his office." She ordered and then walked away.

"What is that about?" Rolanda asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Minerva said and stalked out of the room.

**Up in Albus's office**

Minerva walked in and found Umbridge standing near Albus's desk and Albus was sitting in his chair. He gave her a quick wink. Minerva walked up and sat down in the chair across from Albus's.

"And why may I ask have you called this little gathering?" Minerva asked firmly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Umbridge asked and handed her and Albus two cups of tea. They looked at each other and were smart enough to figure out it was a trap.

"No, I do not drink tea." Albus answered and pushed his away.

"I do not drink this brand." Minerva said and put hers down. Umbridge looked aggravated.

"Well I have called you both here because I am now fully aware of your relationship." She said firmly.

"What relationship Dolores?" Albus asked pretending to look puzzled.

"She asked me the same thing a couple of days ago and I still have no idea what she is talking about." Minerva said and rolled her eyes.

"I am putting a stop to all of this! I will have order! The Minister will be here in a couple days to check up on things and I shall point this issue out. Perhaps it is time for a new Deputy." Umbridge said and walked out of the office. Minerva was about to make a move when Albus put his hand up.

"Three, two, one." Albus said and Umbridge came right back into the office.

"Maybe I should question the other teachers about this! I will not let this issue slip away!" Then she left for good. Fawkes flew out of the office because Albus had asked him to keep an eye on her.

"Not concerned are you my dear?" Albus asked.

"Not a single bit." She answered and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**After Albus has disappeared from his office in front of everybody**

Minerva was panicking and she never panics. Albus just disappeared in front of her and Fudge is talking about Umbridge taking over the school. She was racing down the halls to find Severus. Her heart was racing, he couldn't be gone. She was breathing very fast. She then bumped right into Snape. He looked confused.

"Oh Severus! He is gone, they were going to take him away but he escaped and then Fudge said something about Umbridge taking over and… and…" she said fast and pacing in front of him. He had never seen this side of her. "We need to call a meeting now, there is only so much I can do to protect Harry… no we need a staff meeting, well no we need…" she said very fast. Snape stopped her. He grabbed her arm and she was surprised at that. He was very loyal to Dumbledore and he knew that he wouldn't want her acting this way. She turned and looked at him. She saw that her eyes were getting red and building with tears. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I am normally not an emotional kind of person," he started saying. "But you know he loves you and he wouldn't want to see you like this. He wants you to protect the school from her."

She looked at him. "I never knew you had a loving side." She said. He had a small smile and she smiled.

"Minerva! Minerva!" People called from behind. Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Flitwick came rushing over.

"We heard, is it true? Oh honey, are you crying?" Pomfrey asked. Minerva wiped her eyes.

"No, no of course not. I just took a hard hit when Albus's spell knocked me and Potter over." She lied.

"She is lying. She won't look at us." Rolanda said.

"This is not the place Rolanda!" Minerva snapped and walked away. Snape looked at them and then followed Minerva. She went straight to her rooms. Snape followed close behind. She said the password and they walked in.

"We have to contact Alastor and tell him what has happened." Minerva said.

"The news will soon reach the Death Eaters, you need to cover for me while I go and deal with them." Snape said.

"Yes, yes. You should go straight away. If you tell them then it will prevent rumors from spreading." She said pacing.

"The fireplaces are being watched, I must apparate." Snape said and walked over to an open area.

"Go now, I will cover for you." She ordered. Snape then disappeared. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She was one who never cried, but a tear managed to run down her cheek. She had never felt this way about anybody and she was definitely out of character. She turned on a muggle radio she had to listen to music to bring her mood up. Not a big help.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now."

She waved her wand and the radio flew right into the wall and broke the radio. She put her head back into her hands. She suddenly jumped out of her skin. A pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up and Albus was sitting next to her.

"Did you think I would leave my lovely lady without saying where I was going?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. He didn't give her a chance. He leaned in and kissed her. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she had no problem with that. She loved him. He brought her closer. They both finally needed air and so she let go and she buried her face into his beard. Tears started to run down her face. He held her close for a few minutes until they heard her door open. Thank the heavens it was only Madam Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch, her two best friends. They walked in and saw Albus with Minerva and her leaning on his chest. Albus had one hand on her back and the other on her head.

"Albus!" Rolanda said quietly as the portrait shut fast. They both walked over. "I do not mean to break this up, but Umbridge and the Minister are looking for you Minerva and they said it had to do with relationships and I now see what they were talking about!"

"She is coming this way." Madam Pomfrey added. They then stepped back to give them some space.

"I must go, I am not going into hiding like I said, but I must give you something before I leave." Albus said and put his hand in his pocket to get something out. It was a necklace with a gold phoenix on it. He didn't hand it to her, he put it on her. She looked down at it and then looked up at him. Here eyes were really red.

"Albus, what is this?" she asked softly.

"Something I meant to give you sooner. It is a Phoenix necklace. I put a charm on it so whenever I am thinking of you, you will know. I am the only one who can touch it besides you, if someone were to try and take it off, I would know and they would not be happy," He answered. He heard Umbridge and Fudge coming. He leaned in and quickly kissed her and then pulled away and put her hand in his hands. "I love you." Then he quickly stood up and disappeared. Minerva was speechless and then she felt the charm on her necklace become warm and she looked down and the phoenix turned red like Fawkes. That is how she could tell he was thinking of her.

"Oh Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said and sat down next to her.

"How come you never told us?" Rolanda asked but never got an answer because Minerva's portrait flew open and Fudge and Umbridge walked in. She managed to make her eyes look like she wasn't crying.

"Well Minerva, where is he? Dolores tells me that you of all people would know." Fudge said.

"I honestly have no idea where he is and I don't know why you think I would." She said firmly and quickly tucked her necklace under her robes.

"What was that you just tucked under your robes?" Umbridge asked. She had noticed. Minerva looked at Rolanda and Madam Pomfrey who were next to her. "Well what was it?" Umbridge demanded to know. She reached into her robes and let the necklace sit on top of them instead of under.

"A present I was given a while ago." She said half-truth, half lie.

"Dumbledore gave it to you didn't he!" Umbridge yelled and walked over to rip it off of her, but when she grabbed it, she pulled back and let out a small scream of pain. She looked at her hand and was burning hot and very red. That would leave a mark. Minerva felt her necklace go warm again and gave a small smile to Rolanda.

"What is that Minerva?" Umbridge asked angrily. "I demand to see it at once."

"I am afraid I cannot help you with that." Minerva answered firmly and stood up along with Rolanda and Madam Pomfrey.

"Dolores, what is going on here?" Fudge asked.

"She is in love with Dumbledore that is what is going on!" she literally screamed while holding her hand. "That necklace is some sort of Dark Magic!"

"Minister, I honestly have no idea what she is talking about. I think she smacked her head too hard back in Dumbledore's office." Minerva said.

"Liar!" Umbridge barked.

"I believe we are done here," Fudge said. "We must start the search for him, come Dolores." Fudge was more focused on finding Dumbledore. He really didn't care about this whole thing. He left the rooms and Umbridge followed him with an angry look on her face. Once the door was shut, Minerva sat down again. Rolanda and Madam Pomfrey looked as if they wanted answers.

"It all started when Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire." Minerva started and then the other two sat down. She told the story to them.

"So are we the only ones who know?" Rolanda asked once she was finished.

"No, Severus has known for a while. He found out a couple weeks after the Goblet of Fire drawing." She answered. Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"How could you tell him but not us?" she asked.

"I didn't choose to tell him. That was all Albus." Minerva answered.

"I always knew you two would get together!" Rolanda said.

"Yes, well I am tired and I need to get some sleep." Minerva said and stood up. She said goodnight to the women and then went off to bed. She got changed into her night gown and went to bed but before she drifted off, she felt it go warm again and she smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Minerva was racing around everywhere trying to keep the school somewhat tame against Umbridge. She went back and forth between grading papers, helping students, helping her fellow staff members who went to her instead of Umbridge, teaching, keeping an eye on Harry, and avoiding Umbridge. She was extremely tired. She didn't bother hiding her necklace, she found it a bit amusing when Umbridge would see it and get mad. However, some of the staff did notice and some of the students did, but did not comment. Finally, Umbridge ran into her before breakfast right outside the Great Hall.

"I demand to know what it is Minerva since after all I am now your boss." Umbridge ordered. Minerva said nothing and just walked into the Great Hall.

**After Harry leaves Minerva's office and Umbridge and her continue to fight**

"You do know where Dumbledore is and that necklace that you are wearing tells you! Whenever it goes red! I have noticed and as your boss I demand to see it at once!" Umbridge yelled. Some passing students started to gather around her room and looked in the door. The ones who couldn't see were standing out listening.

"I do not take orders from you Dolores! You are only here until Albus returns!" Minerva snapped back.

"He will not be returning to this post! I hope you don't put your job and life in jeopardy for him! I am ordering you to hand over the necklace!" Umbridge barked.

"And like I have said, I cannot hand it over and I would never under your orders!" Minerva said and headed for her door. "Away with you all!" she snapped at her students and they cleared out. She walked out of her room.

**After being stunned four times**

Minerva could barely move. She could barely see. She could hear people around her. She couldn't remember what just happened. She could make out Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"You're going to be alright Minerva! Hang in there!"

She was being rushed to the hospital wing.

"This will not do, she needs to get to St. Mungo's now!" she heard someone say. All she could think about was not leaving. She couldn't leave the school, not the students, not the teachers, not Harry. She was the only one he had left in the castle. She tried to speak.

"Don't try and speak Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said. She suddenly could hear Rolanda Hooch coming.

"Potter… Potter…" she tried to say.

"I think she is saying Potter." Rolanda said.

"Minerva honey you have to go, I'm sorry but we have no choice." Pomfrey said.

"We need to get these heavy robes off of her." Someone said. The unbuttoned her out robe and Rolanda took it. They were removing all the heavy layers as they went through the castle halls. The kept her inner robe on her. Students were staring in shock and horror. She then could make out one of her student's voices.

"Professor! Madam Pomfrey! She will be all right! You have to promise me! We need her!" It was Hermione. She raced down from the tower.

"Miss. Granger you have to get out of the way! We need to get her to a good transport area." Pomfrey said. They made their way to the front of the castle.

"I am going with her Rolanda, find Severus and tell him what has happened." Pomfrey said. Rolanda rushed off still carrying her robe to find Severus. She could barely keep her eyes open, she was going unconscious. Suddenly, her chest felt extremely warm. The heat didn't hurt at all like she thought it would, but it was turning her chest red. Albus was thinking of her and it helped her relax a bit. She then went unconscious.

"She is out." A man said.

"We need to get that necklace off of her, it is making her chest red for some reason." Another person said.

"No wait!" Pomfrey yelled. Too late, the guy had already reached for it and burned his hand. He had a 3rd degree burn and he was yelling in pain.

"What in bloody hell!" the guy yelled.

"Nobody can touch that! Am I clear?" Pomfrey asked. They aparated to St. Mungo's and they were now rushing down the halls again.

"Someone take it off! It is making…." The guy with 3rd degree burns started to say.

"Was I not clear enough? Only she and Albus Dumbledore can touch it! He is the only one that can take it off! Do not touch it!" Pomfrey yelled even louder.

Molly Weasley was down signing papers that dealt with Arthur when she suddenly heard Pomfrey literally screaming at someone. She turned and saw her coming in with Minerva. She put her hands to her mouth and raced over.

"What happened Poppy?" she asked as she raced along side them.

"Umbridge happened that is what happened! I will fill you in later Molly!" She answered as they rushed through to another room. Molly had tears in her eyes and she started to cry. She had to tell Arthur.

**Back at the castle**

Rolanda found Severus and he was with Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, and Sinistra. They did not look happy. Not even Snape, no he was pissed. He was very loyal to both Albus and Minerva no matter how he treated them or how people saw he treated them. They were in front of the Great Hall. They saw the four Aurors that stunned Minerva. They approached the professors.

"And what would you all be doing here?" one Auror said. Snape had to grab Rolanda's robe, as she was about to run and strangle that guy.

"Hold her back Snape!" guy number 2 said. He was laughing with the other four. They were from Slytherin and always hated Minerva. Snape grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

"Severus! Umbridge is coming!" Sinistra said. Snape let go of him and stepped back. Umbridge was coming up from the grounds. She looked proud. Now Potter had nobody left. She had gotten rid of both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Why are we all huddled out here? I do believe there are students you need to watch." Umbridge asked in her annoying / happy voice. Now both Snape and Pomona had to hold Rolanda back. She was one you did not want to tick off.

"I suggest you all return to your classes. As for you Rolanda, this is your warning. If I must speak with you again I am afraid you are going to be suspended without pay for the rest of the year." Umbridge said firmly.

"Why didn't you stop them? You better hope when Dumbledore returns you are far away! Mark my words!" Rolanda yelled as Pomona and Sinistra pushed her away followed by Trelawney behind them. Snape and Flitwick remained right where they were. They gave the Aurors the hawk eye Minerva gave them when they were little. Finally, Flitwick left for the stairs and Snape just looked at them. Finally, he said, "Hooch is right." And then brushed right past them and headed to the other part of the castle.

**Order of the Phoenix **

"What! No, Molly are you sure?" Arthur Weasley asked. He, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Sirius sat in the kitchen at Grimmuald Place.

"Poppy told me that Umbridge didn't stop the Aurors… she just let them attack her. She said that she saw Hermione in tears and tried to make her promise she would be fine." Molly said and she had a tissue in her hand.

"Poor kid, has anyone tried to contact Dumbledore or Snape?" Lupin asked.

"No, but we need to make sure Harry is safe." Tonks stated.

"He will contact us, we just need to wait. As for Dumbledore, nobody has heard from him." Moody said.

"He will find out somehow, he always seems to." Sirius said. They all sat there in silence.

**Back at the castle (a scene I came up with)**

There were students all over the castle. The news had spread everywhere. Slytherins were dancing, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were worried, and some of the Gryffindors were in tears. A bunch of students were in the courtyard in front of the Great Hall. That included Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Hermione was sitting on a bench with Harry; Ginny was sitting on the ground with Ron; and Neville and Luna were standing. Hermione was in tears, Harry was still in shock, the others didn't know what to think but there were a few tears from Ginny.

"I saw the spells hit her and they were really powerful," Hermione said with sadness and tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hagrid managed to escape because of her though." She leaned on Harry's shoulder and was still crying.

"She is making it so we have nobody left." Ron said.

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, she is winning and we can't let her!" Hermione said lifting her head. They then all saw a bunch of Slytherins enter the courtyard laughing and celebrating. They then soon saw Umbridge come out to check up on students. She looked around, smiled at some but then when she turned and saw Harry and his friends and Hermione in tears with her face all red and her eyes all watery, she gave a little evil smile and then continued around the castle grounds. They all just watched her walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

The teachers were all in the staff room and it was late at night. Umbridge was up in her office. They were all sitting around a round table and it was silent. Poppy hadn't returned yet. They were all quiet. They didn't know what to say. They could only wait until Poppy returned to know what has happened.

**St. Mungo's**

Minerva was still out even after they gave her all of the healing potions. Poppy sat next to her. She had managed to get her a private room away from everybody else. Poppy stood up and looked down at her. She was in hospital robes, but she could see her necklace go red again. Poppy smiled. She was about to walk out. There was an auror guarding her room under Umbridge's orders. It was Kingsley though, he made sure he got this job just in case Albus stopped thinking and risked coming to see her. Poppy knew that everybody would be looking for answers so she had to leave. She turned around and bumped right into somebody.

"Albus, you're taking too big of a risk," She said. "They will know you would come here."

"And that is why Kingsley is outside the room." Albus answered with a smile but it faded when he looked past Poppy and saw Minerva lying there. He brushed past Poppy and went to Minerva's side.

"Umbridge didn't stop the aurors, she tried to help Hagrid and he managed to escape," Poppy said. Albus took Minerva's hand and put it in his. "I have to go, the others will be wanting answers." She slipped out and told Kingsley he was in there. Kingsley locked the door.

"My dear, I apologize. I should have known Umbridge would try and get rid of everyone that Harry turns to. You're in here because of me." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep. She could hear him, she was slowly waking up.

"It's… not your fault." She managed to get out. Albus looked down at her. She was awake. He held her hand tightly. Her eyes flickered open.

"You're awake." He said.

"And you are taking a big risk by being here." She said back.

"Kingsley is the auror guarding your room. Poppy got you a private room away from everybody else." Albus answered.

"I tried… I tried to help Hagrid. That woman had the aurors attack me. I'm sorry I should have known." She said. Her eyes were getting watery.

"None of this is your fault. You were trying to protect Hagrid and because of you he managed to escape and I found him. He told what happened and then I told him he must go and hide."

"Potter is alone, what if something happens Albus and we aren't there?"

"Please, try not to worry and just rest." Albus said and moved closer to her.

"I heard Miss Granger. She was in the hallway I was going through. She sounded so terrified." Minerva said as she tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Like I asked, please just try and rest my dear." Albus pleaded. She smiled at him.

"I didn't know the necklace gave people 3rd degree burns. Umbridge tried to snap it off of me and show Fudge. It was quite funny."

He laughed, "I wasn't kidding the person would be sorry."

She smiled at him. "Albus, you need to go. As much as I want you here, Harry needs you and I can't let you get caught."

"I know that my dear and I am about to leave now, but before I do." He said and reached over her head and pulled out the pins.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting your hair down my dear. There now." He said and let her hair down.

"Alright it is down, now you must go." She said with humor in her voice. He bent down and kissed her goodbye and aparated out.


	23. Chapter 23

While I read my own story I realized I have harry have the dream twice with different outcomes and I do say sorry. Just try and ignore it.


	24. Chapter 24

25/04/2011 15:59:00

Minerva loved the look on Severus's face when she awarded all those points to Gryffindor. She had her cane and slowly made her way to the Headmaster's office. She spoke the password and slowly went up. When she reached the top, she found that the door was already open. She walked in and stepped on shattered pieces of glass. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the cracks of the closed shades. She surely remembered this is not how she left things. She made her way towards the desk and still didn't see Albus. However, when she felt arms wrap around her, she jumped a bit, but was at ease when she realized it was Albus.

"He hates me Min… you were right. You're always right. I should have never abandoned Harry."

Minerva closed her eyes and turned around to look at him. She lifted his chin up so he would look at her.

"He is aggravated at the situation right now, but he could never hate you Albus. He's looked up to you since the day you found him with the mirror," she said softly. "As for me being right, you had your reasons for doing what you did. It's over, in the past now you need to move on. Sulking in the past will not help Harry now. Besides his friends… you're all he has left. Don't blow this."

Albus shook his head and sat down in a chair.

"It's not just Harry I've hurt Minerva. My actions these past two years… pain to Cedric's family, Barty died, Voldemort returned, I let Umbridge take over, Hagrid was chased out, and you were hurt and you could have died."

Minerva pursed her lips softly and sat on the arm of the chair. He looked up at her and she took his hand.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here… know that I'm real. I'm okay, Hagrid is okay, Umbridge is gone, and Harry… he'll be okay in time. Even the most powerful sorcerer in the world has to make mistakes, but that sorcerer cannot drown himself in sorrows when there is a war out there that Harry cannot fight on his own."

Albus nodded and Minerva could have sworn she saw a tear roll down his cheek. She brushed it away.

"Everything is changing…"

"Everything changes, but one thing is true.. understand you'll always be more than a headmaster to Harry."

Albus gave a small smile and Minerva kissed the top of his forehead.

**Dinnertime**

Albus helped Minerva down the stairs and to the main doors where there was a large crowd gathered around. Someone let it slip when Umbridge was leaving. She was a mess from the beating Peeves gave her with Minerva's cane. Minerva and Albus made their way through the crowd and found Severus standing with Sprout and Flitwick.

"This is entertaining… she is waiting for her ride." Flitwick said. Minerva met Umbridge's cold eyes.

"I see you recovered." Umbridge said and the room filled with staff and students (including Harry and his friends) went silent when she spoke to Minerva. Albus let go of Minerva's arm and Minerva had her wand in her hand.

"One thing that is completely recovered is my lungs and throat so I have all my strength to yell and scream at you! You had the audacity to march into this school thinking you could take over forever and now you expect a silent departure now that the whole world knows the truth?" she sneered at Umbridge. There were giggles from the students.

"I…." Umbridge began when Minerva silenced her.

"You're lucky that I have to use a cane to walk or else I would have been the one chasing you around hitting you instead of Peeves (Umbridge backs up with her stuff outside pass the doors and Minerva follows) now get out of here before the victim of a violent crime in this castle is you!"

Minerva flung a spell at Umbridge and she went flying back and Albus waved his wands and shut the doors. The students were cheering for Minerva and then made their way into the Great Hall. The Professors smiled as Minerva made her way back to them.

"You did everything we have wanted to do all year." Sprout said. Minerva smiled and Albus took her arm again and helped her through the Great Hall with the other professors.

"So," Albus whispered to Minerva. "I take it you are staying with me tonight?"

Minerva looked at him.

"It is possible." She answered and smiled. They sat down for dinner and ate peacefully knowing Umbridge was gone for good.


	25. Long Live

I have created a squeal to this story called Long Live. Set during the Deathly Hallows when Snape takes over Hogwarts.

_I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same_

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

_Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in_

And force us into a goodbye

_I had the time of my life with you_, _Long live all the magic we made_


End file.
